Beginnings Of A Pyromaniac
by FearNemesis
Summary: St. John Allerdyce is on the way to becoming a true sociopath because of his troubled childhood. He is a new student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's up to Logan to help him and keep him safe even from himself, Warning for: SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

"Calm down, I'm turning it up, kay?" said as he looked back at his friends who were being unbearably annoying.

"Well it's fucking 110 degrees in here! How the hell are you not bothered by it? I'm sweating like a pig!" Complained the friend who was sitting next to him in the car. His other friends sat in the back.

"I already turned the damn air conditioning on, it's not gonna get much cooler so quit your whining. We're almost there anyway." St. John told them.

"Ugh, you're hardly sweating..." Whined one of his friends from the back seat.

John rolled his eyes and drove them to a bar so they could all drink and cool off.

John wa thirteen, and he was a very normal boy. Except he wasn't. He was a mutant. A mutant with the ability to manipulate fire. Of course, he didn't know that yet.

"I'll take a beer." John told the bartender after his friends had all already ordered their drinks.  
>"I swear you kids are going to get me in trouble some day." The bartender shook his head and gave him his beer. John was the youngest in his group of friends. The other boys were 17 or 18 years old, he would pick up many bad habits from them. Drinking was one of them.<br>At first, he hadn't liked the taste of beer at all. But after going out with them so much and going to bars, he got used to it and eventually enjoyed it.

The bar they were in was called The Kangaroo's Tail. It was a small little old bar that was away from the city, so not many people came here and the police was rarely seen.

John's parents always disappeared the first week of every month. He had made it a habit to take his dad's old car and drive his friends somewhere to have fun. This was the first time that they'd drove to a bar.

"Hey Johnny, c'mere!" One of his friends waved his hand at him. "Let's play darts!"  
>John got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to him, picking up some darts.<p>

John and his friend drank and played darts until they were drunk, meanwhile, his other drunk friends were at a table, playing with some matches.  
>The game was to see who could last longer holding a lit match.<p>

"Fuck!" One of the boys yelled as he shook his hand and dropped the match. "Gimme another!" Both boys refused to be defeated. They kept lighting matches until they both just knocked out from all the alcohol. They slept, lit matches in their hand. Slowly, the flame traveled onto the table and spread towards the wall.

Everyone was too drunk to notice until the fire reached some spilled vodka and and soon the whole bar was in flames. Those who were still a bit sober ran out immediately. John and his friend were able to get out just before the place collapsed.

The drunken boys stared at the mess. Someone had called the fire department but that would take a while since they were so far away.

There were still two of the boys inside the burning building.  
>Staring at the fire, John wished for his friends to be okay. He wished the building hadn't caught on fire. He wished that the flames could disappear and that his friends were okay.<br>Then, as if by miracle, the flames began to fade away slowly until all the fire was gone.  
>John was still too drunk to do anything heroic, so the bartender quickly ran back and dragged out both of the boys just as the fire department arrived, followed by policemen. crap.<p>

The firemen looked through the remains of the bar to look for what had caused the fire.

Meanwhile, the policemen were inspecting everyone.  
>John watched as two of his friends got arrested for underage drinking and smoking.<p>

His eyes went wide. He didn't want to be was not going to let that happen.  
>He quickly went over to his car and drove off. Soon enough, the police followed him. He could hear them speaking through a megaphone, telling him to slow down and be careful.<p>

John was impulsive,defiant, and currently drunk. He was not going to listen to anything they said to him. There was a tree, he could stop, then...blackout.

"Kid...kid..." He heard the voices.

"He's okay, he's coming back..." More voices.

John woke up to the bright red and blue lights and a flashlight in his face.

"How many fingers am I holding?" The cop with the flashlight asked, holding three.

"Three..." Johngroaned rubbing his head, then stopping when it hurt.

"This kid's completely drunk... look at his alcohol level." Another cop said as he showed another cop a little device that measured alcohol level.

"Good." Replied the cop with the flashlight. " Do you have any form of identification? I need your name and age."

John gave him a blank stare, if he told them that, he'd be in real trouble.

"My name is Sheldon Irwin, I'm 18 and I live in Newcastle. I don't have my I.D." John lied to them.  
>The cops looked him up on their computer. They were skeptical about the information but didn't care. It was a Saturday night and they had better things to do.<br>"Alright, we'll take you home then." The cops put John in the car and drove him to Newcastle.

John just sighed, wondering how he was going to get back to Sydney and explain to his brother where he had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The cops dropped him off in front of a fancy-looking house with a large yard, fenced and clean. John had waved to them went into the yard until he saw the lights disappear.

"So much for that..." He sighed and looked into his pockets. There was only enough money for a telephone call.

John walked along the streets and went into a dirty telephone booth. He called up a cab to take him home to sydney.

The yellow cab had arrived thirty minutes after the call, the drive home took nearly three hours and it had begun to rain.  
>"Two hundred dollars." The driver said in a gruff voice.<br>"Yeah, uh, I'm going to go into my house to get money, okay?" John said very quickly then ran out and rushed into his house, shutting the door.

The cab driver ran over and began pounding on the door. "You owe me money!"

John tried to stay quiet, the lights were off, he hoped he would leave.  
>"John?" Came a voice from the hallway. John could see a familiar figure coming towards him.<br>"John, who is knocking?"Wayson grabbed the rifle from under the sofa and went to the door. John was glad his brother was not drunk.  
>"Don't open it!" John whimpered, fearing for his brother's safety.<br>"Well who is it, John?" Wayson looked at him then turned back and opened the door.

"You that kid's dad? You owe me two hundred." The cab driver informed him.  
>"Two hundred? What the hell, do you think I'm stupid?! A cab is not that much! What did you drive him around the block in circles for an hour?" Wayson glared at the man. It was a ridiculous amount of money. With the conditions they were living in, he had to save every last penny just to make ends hardly even meet.<p>

"Hey, I brought him here from Newcastle, and if you don't pay me right now, there is going to be a problem."  
>"Newcastle?!" Wayson stared at the cab driver incredulously then shook his head. He went over to the kitchen and reached for a cheap little teapot on the top cover. He opened the lid and took out the money.<br>"Here ya go!" He shoved the money at the cab driver in disgust before he slammed the door shut.

John winced as the door was slammed and began heading for the room.  
>"John!" Wayson yelled. "Where the hell were you? And what have I told you about the car?"<br>"I took the car to hang out with my friends..." John told him, seeing no point in lying to his brother.  
>"Yeah? Where's the car?" Wayson barked.<br>"I..It's gone.." John replied, teary eyed, looking at the rifle in his brother's hand.  
>"It's gone?! Do you have any damn idea of what dad's going to say?!" He seethed in anger. He saw the fear in his brother's eyes and sighed. "Go to the room, John." He put the rifle away and went to the kitchen to try to calm down.<p>

John sniffled and went to the room. It was a small room. There were two old mattresses on the floor. The curtains were torn and the floorboards were creaky.  
>He sat down on his mattress and pulled his knees to his chest with his head down. He cried softly to himself, thinking about everything that had happened. The fire. His friends. The police. The car. He knew his father was going to kill him when he came home.<br>After forty minutes, Wayson walked into the room. John didn't look up.  
>Wayson sat down next to him. "John..."<br>Pyro didn't look up.  
>"Johnny, I'm talking to you..." Wayson put his arm around him.<br>John began to shake then out of nowhere. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried loudly. "I always ruin everything, I can never do anything right! You'd be better off if I wasn't ever born! You could've left home years ago but you're stuck having to watch me and I'm so stupid!" He sobbed.  
>Wayson frowned at what he was hearing. "No, no John. Calm down...just calm down..." He held him close.<p>

* * *

><p>"John, get yer ass over here!" Logan growled from the front of the class, a cigar in his mouth.<p>

John perked up from his desk where he had been gently dozing off.

"Over here," Logan repeated.

"What?" John whined as he made his way over,hands in his pockets,feeling his lighter.

Logan had an expression on his face that told John he wasn't impressed with his attitude, "What the hell do you think you're doin' kid? Jean's been tellin' me all you do is sleep through class or go out and wander around. Scotty's tellin' me all you do is run your mouth the whole period and Ororo has had enough with your lack of trying. So tell me, what the hell do you think you're doin?"He looked at the blonde boy who could only stare back at him with his big blue eyes.

John gave him his little signature smirk. "Umm...I don't know." He shrugged, "I guess I just don't care." He responded.

Logan couldn't believe this kid. Most of the other kids would at least lie and promise to pay more attention from now on, oh but not John. No, John seemed to think this was funny. "You think this is funny?" Logan growled, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the cheeky brat a stern look.

That only made John smile some more. There was something about having someone give you a super serious face that was just hilarious. Even if it was Logan. He scared the crap out of most kids, but John really didn't seem to feel the same way. Logan had been there when John first arrived to the mansion. Aside from the professor, Logan was really the only teacher he got close to. John just felt that Logan was the only one he could relate to. Scott was a prick. Jean was married to a prick. Storm was,well she was alright, but too serious for him. Whenever he talked with her about anything she'd end up giving him some deep,wise,and inspirational lecture or something and John really thought it was just a little too much to take in all the time. The professor, he was nice and always there, but John couldn't feel too much in common with the man. But when he met Logan. Logan had an attitude and it just felt like he'd been through so much, and John felt like if there was anyone who could understand him. Really understand him, not just read his mind, it might just be Logan.

"So?" Logan prompted impatiently. He had to admit, he'd been really patient with the boy. There's no way he would really let another student be so bratty. Logan told himself that it was simply because he was still a new student, though deep inside he knew it was something else.

"I just don't think school's so important is all. You know, seeing as I've got super powers and stuff."John told him.

"Oh, is that it? You've got powers so you think you can just use those to get what you want in life? Well tough luck. That's not the way it works kid." Logan told the boy, watching him get more and more irritated. Really, Logan didn't like lecturing. But the kid needed to get his act together if he knew what was good for him. He knew John had problems, but Logan wasn't about to let him get a free ride because of it. He wanted to be sure the kid had his head on straight. But of course that didn't mean that Logan would just neglect the boy's troubles. He knew all too well what it was like to have all those memories in your head and not having anyone to speak to. He wanted to be there for the boy if he ever needed him, he just hoped the boy wasn't afraid to open up to him.

"Look kid, I know school may not be the greatest thing ever and that there are a million other things you'd rather be doing. But really, you've got a great school with great teachers and classmates, just sit down and relax okay? Give it a chance and just try your best, that's all I ask. I'm not asking you to be a straight A student, I'm just asking you to try. I'm sure you'll find at least a single thing that is interesting. If there's ever anything specific you'd like to learn about just talk to me or one of your other teacher's. We're all very flexible and can arrange things for you, okay?" Logan looked down at the boy who was probably completely zoning him out now.

John waited a bit before replying a sluggish, "Yeah alright..."

"Good boy," Logan smirked and ruffled the boy's hair.

John didn't bother fixing his hair that was now all over his face.

Logan let him go and the day went homework time,

two hours designated for the student to do their schoolwork, Logan went up to check up on John. He gave his attention to the other students too but most of them had adapted to the school and made friends and well, didn't need him as much anymore. John had been here a few months already but he still hadn't managed to make any friends. Logan knew the students were very friendly and were more that willing to make new friends, so it must be John that was pushing them away. He had it on good authority that the girls at least thought he was cute. Logan always heard them giggle and talk about John and how mysterious he was because he was always all alone. Logan had to smirk at that.

Logan finally reached the door. "Hey kid, something's bugging you, I know it, so you wanna just talk about it or do I need to beat it out of you?" Logan asked gently yet playfully, not wanting to overwhelm John by being too serious.

John looked away from the window to look at Logan. He had been watching the garden outside as he played with his lighter, wondering how much more beautiful it could all be in flames. The roses crippling at the touch of the flame. The smell would become stronger and the beauty of it all! Normally, that garden would be pretty, then slowly die and become ugly. But if he set it on fire, the garden would not get a chance to become ugly. It would be beautiful, then it's beauty would be magnified by the intense flames dancing around it.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." John answered with a smile. "seriously, don't you have anywhere else to be? Danger room maybe?"

Logan smiled back but he knew John's smile wasn't real. "Right, well maybe I should be, but I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I just never got to really talk to you like I get to talk to the other students." He told him, "So tell me, what was it like back in Australia? Tell me about your family.." He waited for John's reaction. "I 've been to Australia a few times, it's a very beautiful country."

John nodded, "It is very beautiful, it's very warm...I lived with my family..." He told him. Flashbacks of his childhood came to mind and suddenly John felt very uncomfortable. He couldn't do this.

"I gotta go..." John said nervously flicking his lighter before getting up and going out of the room.

Logan was left alone. That wasn't good...there was something seriously wrong about John. Logan needed the kid to open up about it or he'd never be well.

He felt he'd have to talk to the professor first. He needed to know everything the professor knew about his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan had talked with the Professor and learned quite a lot about John. His parents had never really been around to care for him. His father was a drunk and his mother had died from a drug overdose. The kid was mostly raised by his older brother.  
>It became clear why John behaved the way he did. He had never had anyone around to actually discipline and care for him and there had been bigger problems for him to worry about than to think about his schoolwork.<br>The kid needed someone to guide him. He needed a father and Logan intended to be that for him. He wanted to give John what he needed.  
>Logan felt strange that he was compelled to actually be a father figure to the boy, but the more he thought about it, he was kind of always that way. He'd done this before, except he hadn't planned it.<br>When Kitty came to the school, she had quickly taken a liking to him, and before he knew it Logan was hounding all the boys that tried to date her and possibly hurt her. He would make sure she was taking care of herself and eating right and he would make sure the girl never let her grades slip for stupid reasons.  
>There was also Rogue. Now Rogue hadn't been as outgoing as Kitty had. She kept to herself and Logan just knew he needed to care for her. She had no one and she couldn't be around anyone. Logan had slowly helped her to learn to trust herself and come out of her room and talk with the other kids. Of course now, she doesn't really need Logan anymore since she's occupied with the daily drama of being a teenage mutant with a boyfriend, but that special bond is always there.<br>And Jubilee. Now, Jubilee was always up and running around the place getting herself into all sorts of trouble, Logan was always there to help her out of it and help her to try and think things through the next time she tried something stupid.  
>And now there was John.<br>Logan would try his very best to be there for the kid no matter what happened.  
>Charles had told him that John was a sociopath and that he shouldn't be surprised if he displayed any of the symptoms. The fire starting was to be expected, but Logan had more of a problem with some of the other symptoms. Persistent Lying. That one, Logan had a problem with.<br>He went with Jean to do a little more research on the whole sociopath thing so he could be ready to stop any knew 'symptoms' before they started. He couldn't really believe most of it, it didn't really sound like John. All the research made it seem like John should be some sort of cold monster that couldn't love anything.  
>At least it made him happy to know that he wasn't too far off the edge yet.<br>Logan decided he should go and check on John now, he'd try to get him to come out of his bedroom and let him meet some students. He also thought it would probably be best to give John a roommate so that he'd be forced to at least be around one other person.  
>Logan went up and knocked but received no answer so he knocked again, harder. "John?" He called but once again there was no answer so he walked into the empty room. Something smelled like smoke...The window was wide open.<br>Logan walked up to the window and saw John in the garden,setting the roses on fire.  
>He shut the window harshly and went outside, going right up to the boy.<br>"John, put that out right now!" He growled and picked up the boy by the hood on his sweater. He put his foot up on the bench and put the boy over his knee, wasting no time , landing five sharp swats onto the seat of his jeans.  
>The fire was put out but not because John had wanted it to, he had just been taken by surprise when he suddenly hadn't been touching the ground then thrown over the man's knee.<br>"Hey what are you doing?" John kicked his feet, finding the position extremely uncomfortable.  
>"I'm busting your little butt for starting a fire in the garden. Now John, what are YOU doing? What could have possibly made you think it was a good idea and that you wouldn't get in trouble for it? You're destroying school property!" He scolded as he began to spank him again.<br>"Oww! Agh! What the hell?" John whined, trying to reach back to cover his backside, but every time he did he felt like he was gonna fall off so he ended up just squirming around. It was really starting to hurt!  
>"You are grounded from that lighter, John. You'll only use it in the danger room!" He swatted his thighs.<br>"Ouch! No, stop! It hurtss!" John cried out, it really did hurt! Why wasn't he stopping already? He didn't want to start crying in front of him.  
>"Good, remember how much it hurts. Because if you ever do something like this again, you can expect it to be much worse!" He began swatting his sitspots now.<br>"Owwww..." John wailed quietly as tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He kicked with every swats, he just wanted the stinging to stop but he kept hitting him and it only hurt worse and worse and some spots stung way more than the others. He broke down to sobs now,staring down at the burnt flowers.  
>Logan knew this was the time to stop. He put the boy back onto his feet, and fixed his sweater since it had bunched up from all the squirming."Listen kid, you don't just start a fire like that. If you need the practice or just something to burn for fun, you have to come to me or any of the other teachers. "You also answer me when I talk to you and you don't leave the building without permission." He scolded the boy.<br>John wiped the tears with his sleeve and was still sobbing as Logan scolded.  
>Logan sighed and pulled the kid into a hug. He rubbed his back, "It's alright kid...it's all over now, okay? You have to follow the rules kiddo. They're there for your safety and the safety of others..." He held him close, trying to get him to calm down. He needed to make sure he understood that he had done that for his own good and not just for the hell of it.<br>"I'm sorry,"John hiccuped as his sobs slowly turned to sniffles,his backside still hurting. "I didn't mean to ruin your flowers..." He cried, feeling bad now.  
>Logan smirked a little, "It's okay now kid...They were Scotty's flowers anyway, he'll get to planting some new ones."<br>John smiled at hearing that.  
>Logan ruffled his hair, "Now why don't you get back into your room, it's freezing here. I'll get you some hot chocolate and pizza, how does that sound?"<br>"Kinda gross..." John smiled,"Can I have biscuits instead of pizza?"  
>"Sure thing, just go on up and rest, I'll bring them to you." Logan told him, "And I'm sorry I had to do that, but that's just how it's gonna be when you misbehave. The pain will probably be gone by morning, now go on and get into your room." He swatted him lightly towards the school.<br>John went back inside and went up into his room. He changed into his pajama pants because they were more comfortable. He couldn't believe he had just been spanked. It was so embarrassing! He'd only seen it happen in movies or books, he never imagined it would ever happen to him! It was so much more painful than it seemed in the movies, and he could actually feel his butt all heated up even through his pants. He took a little peek and saw just how bright red it was. He frowned. Looking at it almost made it hurt more.  
>Logan came in and he quickly pulled his pants back into place and took his food.<p> 


End file.
